SONG FIC STILL DOLL
by Chan1412
Summary: Ya, kai miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Jika kau mencoba merebutnya. Mata kaca itu akan menghampirimu dengan kilat warna merah, dan darah berceceran…


**_SONG FIC : STILL DOLL_**

**BY : KOMOZAKU YUKITO a.k.a CHAN1412**

**CAST : **

**KAI a.k.a KIM JONG IN from EXO**

**SEHUN a.k.a OH SEHUN from EXO**

**D.O a.k.a DO KYUNG SOO from EXO**

**KRIS a.k.a WU YI FAN from EXO**

**LAY a.k.a ZHANG YI ZING from EXO**

**COUPLE :**

** KAIHUN**

**KAID.O**

**LEGHT : ONE SHOOT**

**RATED : T**

**GENRE : Dark fantasy, little romance, song-fic**

**Fic yang muncul karna saya kebanyakan dengerin lagunya kanon wakeshima still doll dan suna n oshiro. Ff ini di buat di tengah-tengah kegalauan saya karna vampire knight itu akhirannya ngantung #bantingzero #ditembakbloodyrose #berubahjadidebu**

**STILL DOLL**

**SONG BY KANON WAKESHIMA**

**BY CHAN1412**

**KAIHUN**

**LET'S READ THE NIGHTMARE**

**HAI MISS ALICE**

**ANATA GARASUNO**

**ME DE DONNA YUME WO**

**MIRARERUNO ?**

**MIRARERUNO ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai kembali mendatangnya. Boneka peninggalan kekasihnya yang telah tiada. OH SEHUN. Boneka bermata kacayang menggantikan sehun di dunia nyata. Menggantikan tubuhnya yang hancur…

"pagi sehun."

"….."

"bagaimana tidurmu ? mimpi indah ?"

"….."

"kau masih pendiam nae ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MATA ATASHI**

**KOKORO GA SAKETE**

**NAGAREDERU**

**TSUKUROTA**

**SUKIMA NI SASARU**

**KIOKU-TACHI**

.

.

.

.

"kai, ayo pergi !"

"nde kyungie hyung !"

"ya ! jangan memanggilku seperti itu !"

"ahahahahaha"

.

.

.

Mata kaca itu berkilat merah….

"milikku, hanya milikku !"

turun dari kotak kaca itu. Langkah kecilnya seirama dengan detik jam.

Dia… akan menjaga miliknya

.

.

**.**

**HI MISS ALICE**

**ANATA KAJITSU NO KUCHI DE**

**DARE NI AI WO**

**NAGEITERU NO ?**

**NAGEITERU NO ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"terima kasih kai, kau mau mengantar ku jalan-jalan"

"hem, sama-sama hyung. Lagi pula aku tak ada pekerjaan hari ini"

"kalau beitu, aku pulang dulu kai. Selamat malam"

"ah hyung bagaimana kalau kua antar ?"

"tak usah kai, aku tak mau merepotkanmu"

"kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan hyung."

"aku bukan anak kecil kai. Tidak usah menceramahiku seperti itu !"

"bagiku kau anak kecil yang imut hyung"

"a-ah… aku pergi"

"bye-bye hyung"

Tap

Tap

Tap

"siapa di sana ?"

krskk

"boneka siapa ini ?"

Sepi, tak ada orang.

Tersenyum…

"cantik, ku bawa pulang saja "

.

.

.

"nah, cantik kau di sini saja"

"….."

Orang itu berjalan pergi. Ahh, kau mencium bau ini ?  
ini….

Bau darah….

Anyir….

.

.

.

Ceklek

"eh ?mati lampu ?"

Dia menyalakan sebatang lilin cahayanya remang-remang.

Tek

Tek

Tek

"si…siapa ?"

Boneka itu di sana. Tersenyum. Mata kaca itu berkilat kemerahan. Pisau perak tergeletak di sebelahnya.

"dia hanya milikku…MILIKKU !"

Cleb

Crash

.

.

.

Lilin mulai menyala merah.

Menjadi saksi bisu kekuatan cintanya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MOU ATASHI**

**KOTOBA WO TSUMAKU**

**SHITA NO NETSU**

**SAME KITTE**

**MADERU OUTA MO**

**UTAENAI**

"ini… bohongkan ?"

"sayangnya tidak kai"

"kyungie hyung…."

"kami ikut berdukacita kai."

"hyung…"

"kami permisi dulu kai"

"nae…"

.

.

.

"hai sehun, selamat pagi"

"….."

"hei, kau tak bosan diam terus seperti itu ?"

"…"

"kau masih tak mau menjawab ?"

"….."

"hem, tak apa. aku tetap mencintaimu hun. Jeongmal saranghae kim sehun…"

"…."

Kai tersenyum. Mencium sekilas kotak kaca tempat yang membatasi dia dan sehun. Pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Jika saja kai lebih lama tinggal di sana. Dia akan melihat mata kaca sehun berkilau dan rona merah di pipinya.

**"nado kai… kau milikku selamanya ya ?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STILL, YOU DO NOT ANSWER**

**END**

TARA !satu lagi ff yang penuh ke-abu-abuan seperti ini...gah !

oh ya. ada sedikit pengumuman...

karna bentar lagi dah mau un... jadi saya mau hiautus dulu sebentar (atau mungkin cuma ngepost ff sekali selama sebulan -_-).

DAN ! buat yang menunggu kelanjutan ff "beautuful target exo version" harap menunggu dengan sabar karena ff tersebut belum saya ketik XD #ditampolreader

ok ! segitu ajaa dari saya dan bye-bye #flyingkiss


End file.
